Drive Me Crazy
by Tami.Vi
Summary: Quando Gina finalmente achou que o famoso Harry Potter tinha a notado, sofreu uma decepção. Mas ao tentar se vingar descobriu que outro menino era mais importante para ela...DrIvE Me CrAzY {Aviso no ar}
1. Discussoes

Drive Me Crazy  
  
[b]Cap1- Discussoes[/b]  
  
Virginia Weasley. É a única menina entre os Weasleys, que desde que chegou em Hogwarts se mostrou esperta, corajosa...E...huuum, bonita.  
  
É, bonita, eu não gosto de admitir isso, mas desde que Weasley ela chegou em Hogwarts eu notei sua beleza, apesar de parecer, à mesma tentava a esconder. Mas por mais esforço que a menina fizesse perceber sua beleza era inevitável.  
  
"Francamente, Draco Malfoy! Olhe como você já está! Você é superior, não fala de uma [i] Weasley[/i] dessa maneira!" Dizia a si mesmo a todo o momento. Mas eu infelizmente tenho de admitir, aquela garota mexeu comigo! Como? Bem eu vou começar.  
  
Tudo começou nesse ano, meu ultimo ano aqui...  
  
[hr]  
  
Ela corria para tentar não chegar atrasada na aula de Poções, saia esbarrando em vários primeranistas, "Nossa esses anãozinhos são um perigo! Se não abrirmos os olhos acabamos tropeçando neles!" Pensava irritada, até que finalmente chegou em seu destino. Estava na fria masmorra, parada à frente a porta da sala de poções. A correria não tinha adiantado nada! Tinha havia chegado atrasada.  
  
Rezou mentalmente para que Snape estivesse de bom humor, apesar de saber que isso era tão provável quanto um trasgo voar vestido de fadinha na sua frente. Respirou fundo, tomou coragem e finalmente bateu na porta. Snape a abriu, pode ter sido impressão da garota, mais ela teve quase certeza de ter visto um brilho demoníaco de satisfação nos olhos do professor. Sim, o que estava por vir não era nem um pouco agradável, pensou atônica.  
  
- Srta. Weasley está agora como seu irmão e seus amigos? Se achando acima das regras?- começou o bruxo, olhando Gina com um ar superior.  
  
-Não, professor.- disse a menina em voz baixa, que tinha cerrado os punhos e contava mentalmente até dez, tentando ao máximo não responder ao homem.  
  
-Menos 20 pontos para a Grifinória!- anunciou o bruxo. Gina pôde perfeitamente notar a satisfação na voz deste, fazendo assim seu ódio crescer dentro de seu peito.  
  
Ela abriu a boca para reivindicar, mais ao ver o olhar de reprovação de seus colegas decidiu guardar suas reivindicações para si. Então, calada seguiu para a carteira ao lado de Alyson Demeter.  
  
A colega esperou que Snape desviasse sua atenção das duas, e quando este arranjou outro aluno para atazanar, Alyson se virou para Gina e em voz baixa perguntou:  
  
- Gi, onde você estava?! Eu passei o almoço todo te procurando.  
  
Um sorriso se formou sobre os lábios da garota ao se lembrar do motivo pelo qual a se atrasara para a aula. Sinceramente, achava que seu horário de almoço fora tão agradável, que poderia perder mil pontos e não perderia o seu bom humor. Ainda com um sorriso travesso estampado no rosto ela respondeu:  
  
- Ah, o Harry, ele me chamou para dar uma volta nos jardins, e eu aceitei.  
  
- De novo?- perguntou Alyson surpresa.- Harry vem te cercando o ano inteiro, Gina. Ele já mostrou interesse em te namorar ou alguma coisa?- acrescentou curiosa.  
  
- Não, Aly. Mais você sabe como o Harry é. Ele é bem tímido...  
  
- Gina francamente! Ele está no sétimo ano. Tem que tomar alguma iniciativa. Além do mais já estamos quase em Maio. E ele ainda esta na mesma.  
  
- Menos trinta pontos para a Grifinória!- disse Snape assustando Gina e Alyson.- Já que Srta. Weasley não está satisfeita o bastante em chegar atrasada, tem que conversar durante a minha aula também!  
  
Depois de serem repreendidas pelo professor as duas garotas se calaram, e decidiram se concentrar na poção, por que se apresentassem uma poção errada, Snape iria à loucura. Depois da aula de Poções, o sexto ano da Grifinória teve mais uma emocionante aula de História da Magia.  
  
A aula foi tediosa como sempre. Gina com muito trabalho se manteve acordada. Quando para o alivio de todos os alunos a aula acabou, eles seguiram para o Salão Comunal. Gina e Alyson continuaram a conversa interrompida por Snape, nos jardins, sentadas à sombra de uma árvore, onde fingiam estudar, Transfiguração.  
  
- Mais Gina, ele não deu nenhum sinalzinho sequer de que se interessa por você?  
  
- Aly! Ele esteve grudado em mim esse ano todo. Acho que isso é motivo suficiente para que eu acredite que ele se interessa por mim.  
  
- Ah Gina, me desculpe, mais eu não acho isso motivo suficiente, você pode ser para ele uma boa amiga! Além do mais, eu não acho que você goste dele como gostava, você só quer ficar com ele para provar de que é capaz.  
  
- Eu sempre gostei dele! - respondeu a ruiva indignada.  
  
- Sempre, mais agora não gosta mais. Gina você não percebe? Ele agora é para você apenas um bom amigo.  
  
- É melhor pararmos essa discussão aqui! E me desculpe, mas eu acho que EU melhor do que ninguém sei o que realmente sinto!  
  
Depois de dizer isso Gina pegou seu material e saiu sem dizer mais nada, pisando forte sobre a grama.  
  
- Eu não teria tanta certeza...- disse Alyson encarando a ruiva se afastar, mais decidiu deixar a teimosia da garota de lado e voltar a estudar.  
  
Gina passou na Sala Comunal, e deixou seu material lá. Depois disso vagou sem rumo pela escola. Nem percebeu quando seus pés a levaram para a sala de astronomia. Mais quando se encontrou frente a frente com a porta da sala, decidiu que observar o céu não seria uma má idéia.  
  
Ao entrar na sala percebeu que estava havendo uma discussão. Lá estava Draco Malfoy e Halle Balk, discutindo. Os dois nem notaram a sua presença. Gina já estava saindo, esperando que nenhum dos dois a notasse, quando o que Halle disse algo que lhe chamou atenção.  
  
- Ai menino vê se te enxerga, tenho nojo de você! Me faça o favor de nunca cruzar o meu caminho! - esbravejou Balk para Malfoy, os dois estavam descabelados e respiravam profundamente, evidenciando que a briga era feia...  
  
Gina decidiu que era melhor parar de prestar atenção na discussão e deixar aquela sala o mais rápido possível, mas antes que pudesse dar mais um passo em direção a porta, Halle Balk a ex-namorada de Malfoy passou por ela como um raio a empurrado para trás com força. Na mesma hora fechou os olhos fortemente, esperando a qualquer momento sentir o impacto do encontro de seu corpo com o chão. Mais duas mãos a impediram de cair. Abriu os olhos lentamente, e se virou para trás, fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem com as íris azuis acinzentadas de Malfoy. Na mesma hora, Gina sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, engoliu em seco, e o lugar a onde as mãos do loiro estavam repousadas, pode sentir queimar. Por alguma razão, ela não conseguiu entender as sensações que estavam a invadindo a cada minuto. Podia sentir o aroma cítrico do corpo do rapaz lhe invadirem as narinas, junto o calor que a aquecia até a alma.  
  
Ela ficou por um momento em transe, mais poucos segundos depois acordou e se afastou do sonserino. Tentando ser o mais cordial possível disse:  
  
- Obrigada Malfoy.  
  
O loiro a encarou friamente e com uma pitada de ódio na voz respondeu:  
  
- O que você fazia aqui, Weasley? Estava escutando a minha conversa?  
  
Gina teve vontade de falar que não escutou uma conversa e sim uma briga, mais conteve o desejo.  
  
-Não Malfoy, sinceramente eu tenho mais o que fazer do que supervisionar seus problemas amorosos, eu entrei nesta sala sem nem saber que você estava aqui, e quando fui sair sua namoradinha não deixou.  
  
O loiro olhou para os lados, e disse fazendo-se de superior:  
  
- Aquela garota não é mais minha namorada!  
  
- Deu para perceber! Com ela gritando que não queria mais nada com você ficou bem fácil notar que a relação de vocês não andava às mil maravilhas!  
  
Malfoy abriu a boca para responder mais Gina já com o sangue subindo a cabeça, tentou se acalmar e o interrompeu:  
  
- E quer saber? Eu não estou com a mínima vontade de bater boca com você! Agora se você me dá licença.  
  
Dando a volta nos calcanhares saiu da sala de astronomia, ressaltando mentalmente todos os defeitos do sonserino. Como alguém podia ser tão irritante? Decidiu que se fosse enumerar todos defeitos de Malfoy, não faria outra coisa na vida. Tentou não pensar mais no garoto, e seguiu em direção ao Salão Comunal pensando no que tinha feito para merecer brigar com Snape, Alyson e Malfoy no mesmo dia.  
  
- Isso não é o que podemos chamar de sorte. – ironizou, soltando o ar com força pela boca.  
  
[b]/NA:[/b]  
  
Oiê!  
  
Ok, ok, vocês devem estar se perguntado o que a loca da Tami está fazendo publicando outra fic?? A resposta é simples, ela gosta de torturar as pessoas! XD  
  
Essa é minha primeira DG, será que tenho jeito pra coisa??  
  
Mais eu só queria saber se vocês gostaram do primeiro capitulo, ficou bom? Por favor COMENTEM! Eu preciso saber se isso aqui está prestando ^^.  
  
É isso, não demorarei a postar o próximo cap, Bjaum Tami.Vi 


	2. Escolha

Cap2- Escolha  
  
Acordou de repente, no meio da madrugada, respirando rapidamente. Colocou a mão na testa tentando se lembrar do sonho que teve, não conseguiu. Apenas se lembrava de ver um homem se aproximando dela.Gina sorriu, com certeza era Harry, quem mais preencheria os seus sonhos?  
  
Se jogou na cama, abraçando o travesseiro, mais logo o que Alyson lhe disse durante sua discussão lhe veio a mente. [i] "Gina você não percebe? Ele agora é para você apenas um bom amigo!" [/i] "Não" pensou ela, socando o travesseiro, ela gostava de Harry e pronto! Aly só havia entendido as coisas errado. A ruiva já estava perdendo a calma, o famoso pavio curto dos Weasleys, então, decidiu descer para beber água.  
  
Desceu a escada que dava acesso ao salão comunal, conjurou um copo de água, seguiu para a janela e pôs-se a observar a paisagem, escorada no para-peito da janela, enquanto bebia a água gelada. Sentindo a brisa fria lhe acariciar o rosto, fechou os olhos e por um instante não pensou em nada, esvaziou a mente. Mas reflexões sobre as palavras da amiga ocuparam seus pensamentos.  
  
Ela não gostava de admitir mas uma parte dela via Harry como um irmão, mais o orgulho ferido de ter sido rejeitada na infância a impulsionava a tentar conquistar o menino.  
  
Sacudiu a cabeça, a fim de espantar tais pensamentos, era melhor ignorar essas idéias malucas de Aly, era evidente que gostava de Harry, gostava dele desde os onze anos! Com certeza Alyson não sabia o que estava dizendo.  
  
Continuou apreciando a vista, com seus olhos se perdendo por entre as grandes arvores da floresta proibida. Mais após alguns minutos lembrou-se que tinha aula no dia seguinte de manhã, subiu, deitou na cama e não demorou a dormir.  
  
[hr]  
  
Uma claridade repentina incomodou seus olhos, os abriu, tentando enxergar mais sua visão estava totalmente desfocada. Após sua pupila se acostumar com a luminosidade pôde ver que foi sua amiga que tão gentilmente escancarou o cortinado da sua cama.  
  
- Bom dia.- disse a ruiva um tanto formal, estava um pouco distante da amiga devido a recente briga.  
  
-Gi, me desculpe, o que eu te disse ontem é o que eu vejo e sinto, eu posso ter interpretado mal...- disse Aly de uma vez, falando rápido e bem desesperada.  
  
-Claro que desculpo!- respondeu Gina se jogando no pescoço da amiga, quase a jogando no chão.- Você acha que iria ficar muito tempo brigada com você? Eu não consigo!  
  
- Eu também não.- disse Aly abraçando a amiga, mas ao observar que todas as outras colegas de quarto as olhavam disse:  
  
- Ok, Gina, já liberamos sentimentalismo suficiente, agora cria vergonha na cara e vai tomar banho! Se não ficaremos atrasadas!  
  
- Sabia que você não ficaria carinhosa comigo por muito tempo! Oh mundo cruel, minha própria amiga me maltrata!- respondeu a ruiva fingindo uma cara de choro e seguindo para o banheiro ao som de gargalhadas das colegas de quarto, Claire Ricci uma menina alta de cabelos e olhos negros aparência, Nicole Leoni, cabelo loiro curto e olhos castanhos, um doce de pessoa que sempre estava sorrindo, Lara Tyler também de cabelos negros, na altura do queixo e olhos verdes claros e Aly, alta de cabelos castanhos ondulados que iam até a cintura e olhos cor de mel, a melhor amiga de Gina, que não parava de falar um minuto!  
  
Tomou banho correndo, fez a Higiene pessoal. Junto às colegas de quarto, desceu para o salão comunal. As cinco se sentaram no meio da mesa grifinória, as meninas conversavam animadamente. No dia de hoje, Lara e Claire, se encarregavam do boletim de fofocas diário, e neste momento informavam as outras sobre o final do namoro de Malfoy.  
  
- Toda escola já sabe.- informava Lara passando manteiga na torrada.  
  
- Andam dizendo por aí que foi ela que terminou com ele.- disse Claire em voz baixa.- Halle está gritando para quem quiser ouvir que foi ela quem terminou com Malfoy, e que não o suportava mais. O metido levou um fora!- acrescentou abafando uma risada.  
  
Gina ficou com um pouco de pena do garoto, ninguém merece ser humilhado dessa maneira para todo o colégio. Nem Malfoy!  
  
Mais ao lembrar das grosserias do sonserino pensou melhor, e involuntariamente um sorriso se formou em sua face, imaginar como o arrogante do Malfoy estava lidando com o fato de ter sido dispensado era de certa forma, cômico!  
  
- Nossa como será que ele está?- questionou Alyson interrompendo os pensamentos da ruiva.- Do jeito que ele é orgulhoso...-continuou a menina, mais parou de falar abruptamente.  
  
Gina que no momento bebia suco de abóbora estranhou o silencio repentino das amigas, olhou para elas e percebeu que todas fitavam a entrada do Salão Principal, ainda sorrindo por imaginar Malfoy lidando com a rejeição decidiu verificar o que tinha de tão interessante na porta do salão.  
  
Ao olhar para frente o sorriso em seus lábios instantaneamente morreu. Ela ficou estática, tentando entender de alguma forma o que via.  
  
Um Harry sorridente, acompanhado de LUNA que parecia radiante, entrava no salão. E eles estavam de mãos dadas! Não, isso não estava acontecendo! CALMA GINA, RESPIRA! RESPIRA!!  
  
Ela fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar, respirou fundo e os abriu novamente mas a cena que preferia não estar acontecendo não sumiu, ao contrario disso, estava se tornando pior! Agora Harry tinha se sentando à mesa da grifinória e Luna se sentou ao lado dele! Ela pôde sentir a raiva tomando conta de si, invadindo cada parte do seu ser e por mais que tentasse se acalmar, simplesmente não conseguia.  
  
Decidiu que na ficaria lá, assistindo aquela cena ridícula, se levantou e saiu do salão. Foi até os jardins, com Aly em seu encalço.  
  
- GI, GI! Me espera!- gritava ela correndo atrás da ruiva.  
  
- Aly, você não precisa vir atrás de mim! Eu posso ficar muito bem sozinha!  
  
Gina chegou nas margens do lago e sentou-se lá. Poucos momentos depois Alyson se juntou a ela, a garota respirava pesadamente, evidenciando que correra para alcançar a amiga. Ao notar isso Gina riu.  
  
- Você anda muito rápido!- reclamou Aly.  
  
- É por que talvez, eu quisesse ficar [i]sozinha[/i].- respondeu a ruiva, enfatizado a ultima palavra.  
  
- Nossa entendi a indireta.- disse a garota se levantando.  
  
Gina a segurou pelo braço e disse:  
  
-Não, fica.- Aly sorriu, a ruiva retribuiu o gesto.- Agora que você já está aqui mesmo!- acrescentou ela segurando o riso no momento em que o sorriso de Aly sumiu de sua face.  
  
- Hupf! Você não valoriza sua amiga!- falou a menina fazendo drama, Gina continuou sorrindo- Mais você anda rápido mesmo, devia concorrer a alguma maratona.- ela reclamou novamente.  
  
- É que eu treinei muito, correndo dos meus irmãos na infância...- a ruiva disse sorrindo, lembrando-se dos velhos tempos, mais os sorriso sumiu de sua face e ela disse em tom sombrio e com os olhos tristes- Nunca pensei que correria de Harry, pior, dele com aquela nojenta da Luna!  
  
Alyson fitou o chão, medindo as palavras e depois perguntou:  
  
- Como você está se sentindo?  
  
- Com muita raiva!- respondeu Gina lançando uma pedra no lago.- Como ele pode brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas dessa maneira?! O cretino já tinha até me convidado para ir ao baile de final de ano com ele!  
  
- Ele tinha te convidado?!- perguntou Aly surpresa.  
  
Gina confirmou com a cabeça, ela não sabia direito o que estava sentindo, não estava arrasada, com o coração partido, como imaginou que ficaria, esta com raiva, muita raiva. Quem Potter pensava que era para brincar com as pessoas assim?  
  
Será que toda a fama subiu à cabeça do garoto, ai ele acha que está no direito de se divertir às custas dos outros? Isso não ficaria assim. Ah, ele vai ter o troco!  
  
- Que pena Gi...Mais bola para frente, eu nunca fui muito com a cara dele mesmo! - Gina riu, já que a amiga sempre achou Harry um fofo, a amiga sorriu sem graça.- Não adianta você ficar aqui sozinha...Vem, vamos para a aula?- disse a Alyson depois de algum tempo de silêncio.  
  
- Não Aly. Estou sem cabeça para assistir aula, muito menos História da Magia...Pode ir sem mim.  
  
- Você vai ficar bem?  
  
-Sim, eu sobrevivi muito bem sem o Potter até hoje, pode ter certeza que eu dou conta.  
  
-Tá bem.- disse Alyson sorrindo.- Tchau.  
  
Gina se despediu da menina e ficou a observando partir. Depois de bastante tempo apenas observando a paisagem, a ruiva foi tomada por uma idéia, vingança. Como Harry pôde fazer isso com ela? E o pior ele devia estar usando Luna também, já que tinha até convidado Gina para ir ao baile de formatura com ele.  
  
E a pergunta que não quer calar é: Quem ele pensa que é! Enganar as pessoas assim! Esse garoto merece uma lição. Pensou ela jogando outra pedra no lago. E neste momento teve uma idéia, que a própria adorou, e muito.  
  
Faria ciúmes nele, o faria se arrepender de tê-la usado.  
  
Fez uma lista mental de todos os garotos do colégio com quem poderia sair, mais queria um do sétimo ano, assim poderia ir para o baile com ele, e Harry ficaria a observando de longe, apenas arrependendo-se.  
  
Tinha Mark Silver, da Cornival, Chad Haper da Lufa-Lufa e Dino Thomas da Grifinória. Neste momento a menina tentava pensar em alguém da Sonserina, mais ninguém lhe vinha à mente. Nunca tinha nota do isso, mais não é que nunca tinha sequer conversado com um sonserino se não fosse para trocar insultos.  
  
Olhou para o lado tentando pensar em algum menino da casa que fosse interessante. Pôde ver Draco Malfoy, sentado na árvore próxima ao lago. O menino estava os cabelos revoltos, com vários fios caindo-lhe sobre os olhos, fitava o chão escorado na árvore e com um braço apoiado no joelho.  
  
Gina percebeu um pouco de tristeza no olhar do garoto, devia estar sofrendo com o fim do namoro. "Não" pensou a ruiva, "Ele é o Malfoy, não sofre desilusões amorosas".  
  
Voltou a fitar o lago ainda a procura de um menino sonserino, espiou novamente o loiro pelo canto do olho, nunca tinha prestado atenção no quão bonito ele era, nossa, muito charmoso. E ela era um sonserino...  
  
"Bem, não seria uma má idéia" pensou a menina, "GINA WEASLEY! NÃO PENSE BESTEIRAS" seu bom senso tentava inutilmente tirar da cabeça da ruiva as idéias que iam se aflorando. Pronto já tenho o meu sonserino!  
  
Ninguém melhor do que Malfoy pra que eu choque Harry, quer dizer POTTER. Além de POTTER, eu vou chocar é o colégio inteiro!  
  
Está na hora de saberem do quê eu sou feita. Que cresci e não sou mais a garota boba que manda a Har...POTTER poemas idiotas.  
  
É isso. Mlafoy é minha escolha. A ruiva olhou mais uma vez para o lado, apreciando a vista. Sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha e depois lhe invadir por completo chegando a todas as partes de seu corpo, decidiu ignorar a sensação, de certo não significava nada.  
  
Ainda fitando o loiro, arquitetou seu plano com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.  
  
Na:  
  
Aqui está mais um cap da minha fic ^^! Ficou bom? Por favor me falem se gostaram, já que essa é minha primeira DG e quero saber se tenho jeito pra coisa.  
  
Laureen Malfoy brigada pela review, espero que goste desse cap também! ^^  
  
Bom é isso Bjs Tami.Vi 


	3. Segundas Intenções

**Cap3- Segundas Intenções**

Draco caminhava pelo colégio observando o chão, tentava de toda maneira fingir que estava tudo bem com ele, mas isto estava muito difícil. Já estava cheio de todos comentando sobre sua vida. Era impressionante, mais para todo o lugar que ia, os comentários sobre o final de seu namoro o seguiam.  
  
E todos falavam pelas suas costas... É claro! Ninguém tinha coragem de falar na sua frente, enfrenta-lo. Lógico, um Malfoy merece respeito.  
  
Mais o menino não era burro, sempre que entrava em algum lugar a conversa morria, as pessoas davam um daqueles sorrisos amarelos, mudavam de assunto (normalmente para um novo assunto totalmente entediante) e fingiam estar agindo normalmente, Draco sabia que obviamente estavam falando dele.  
  
Quando estava tentando tomar café, obrigando-se a comer torradas, não pôde deixar de notar que era o assunto em todas as outras mesas, e até na da sonserina, onde alguns dos fofoqueiros falavam sussurrando, pensando (e torcendo) que Malfoy não os escutaria.  
  
Mais ele escutou, e exausto de fingir que não dava atenção para estes comentários, ou que simplesmente não ouvia, levantou-se e resignado rumou para os jardins.  
  
"Pronto, agora esses desocupados podem falar mal de mim mais à vontade".Pensou ele irritado, enquanto caminhava com passos firmes para os jardins.  
  
Caminhou sobre a relva onde ainda haviam gotas de orvalho que faiscavam com os raios de sol, sentou-se à beira do lago e lá ficou um tempo observando seu reflexo, simplesmente isto, sem pensar em mais nada.  
  
Ao cansar-se do próprio narcisismo se jogou a sombra de uma árvore. Pôs-se lá, a pensar, não podia deixar as coisas como estavam, não podia! Oras, ele era um Malfoy, ele que fazia comentários maldosos das pessoas, não vise-e- versa. Esta situação estava totalmente fora de ordem, mais ele estava determinado a concerta-la.  
  
O que ele precisava era parar estes fofoqueiros, mas como consegueria fazer eles se calarem?  
  
Enquanto refletia sobre isso olhou para frente, e viu a menina Weasley. Sem perceber, ficou um bom tempo contemplando-a com um sorriso. Engraçado ele nunca tinha reparado como era belo, aquele cabelo cor de fogo caindo-lhe sobre a face, os lábios rubros...  
  
Com a boca extremamente seca percebeu o rumo que tais pensamentos estavam tomando, então decidiu muda-lo.  
  
A menina estava sentada à beira do lago, olhava para o horizonte com os olhos perdidos, parecia chateada. Provavelmente levou mais um fora do Potter, pensou o garoto divertido. Ainda se divertindo com o sofrimento da Weasley, notou que a mesma não olhava mais para o horizonte, e sim para sua direção, o loiro olhou para trás, certificando-se de que não havia mais ninguém lá. Se eles eram os únicos no jardim, com a boca levemente aberta pela surpresa o loiro costatou que a grifinória só poderia estar olhando para ele.  
  
Não, isto era simplesmente impossível, beliscou-se, doeu um bocado mais ele não acordou, então aquilo não era um sonho. A pobretona estava, mesmo, encarando ele. Tudo bem, ele até a compreendia, afinal sabia que era irresistível. Mas apesar de tudo isso, de seu impressionante poder de sedução, a menina devia se por em seu devido lugar. Afinal, ele era um Malfoy, ou seja, muito superior à ela.  
  
Desviou o olhar, agora fitava a torre de astronomia. Ao observar a torre, os comentários sobre o seu rompimento com Halle (na verdade o rompimento dela com ele) voltaram a povoar sua mente.  
  
Cerrou o punho e socou a grama. Não podia deixar as coisas como estavam, todos falando de como tinha sido dispensado...Um Malfoy não pode ter uma fama destas...Mas o que fazer para mudar essa situação?  
  
Encarou novamente o imponente castelo à sua frente, mas seus olhos não pareciam interessados naquela imagem, já sabiam muito bem qual vista queriam admirar, e como se os mesmos tivessem vida própria, fpousaram sobre a imagem da Weasley.  
  
Draco a observou por algum momento, e até se esqueceu de que ela era pobre e inferior. Limitou-se a apenas admirar sua beleza. Aos poucos uma idéia inesperada surgiu, o que Draco deveria fazer para reaver o respeito de todos novamente era conquistar uma garota, e uma bem difícil!  
  
Pois bem, a sorteada estava exatamente à sua frente. Claro! Ora, se ele conquistar a Weasley, a quem ele sempre ofendeu e humilhou, provará que pode ter qualquer garota aos seus pés.  
  
Não que já não soubesse disso, é lógico que podia ter quem quisesse. Agora era só uma questão de mostrar isso para toda a escola.  
  
Sorrindo, não um sorriso de felicidade, Malfoys nunca sorriam como estes bobos alegres, não, ele exibia um sorriso sarcástico, aquele o qual que ele sabia fazer muito bem, planejou como fazer a menina Weasley apaixonar-se.  
  
Terei de ser gentil...é sacrifícios serão necessários.Mas pensando bem, do jeito que ela cresceu até terei algumas recompensas, refletiu maliciosamente.  
  
Percebeu que sua futura conquista tinha se levantado. Pronto, acabara de ter a idéia de como conquista-la. Levantou-se também e silenciosamente a seguiu.  
  
Enquanto andavam em um corredor vazio decidiu por seu plano em ação. Apressou o passo e propositalmente, esbarrou na ruiva. "Nada melhor que o tradicional esbarrão no corredor para tentar uma aproximação".  
  
Pensava ele enquanto via a menina cair no chão.

* * *

Ficou à beira do lago um bom tempo, imaginando como conquistar Malfoy. Pensou durante muito tempo, mais nenhuma idéia boa surgiu. Então se cansou dos jardins, e decidiu finalmente ir para as aulas.  
  
Caminhava pelos corredores, estavam totalmente desertos. Parecia que a menina havia ficado muito tempo nos jardins do colégio. Muito chateada de ter perdido a primeira aula (que era de Defesa Contra as Artes da Trevas, matéria que adorava), decidiu ir para o salão comunal da grifinória, afinal suas amigas deviam ter deixado seu material lá.  
  
Mas não conseguiu chegar aonde queria, pois foi surpreendida no meio do caminho ao esbarrar em um menino. Não viu de onde ele surgiu, nem quem era, só sabia que ele era bastante forte, já que com o impacto do esbarrão a ruiva foi lançada ao chão e o menino permaneceu em pé sem nenhum abalo.  
  
Ao cair no chão machucou o pé, lacrimejando de dor olhou para cima, a fim de descobrir com quem esbarrara. Quando viu aquelas íris azuis encarando-a, sentiu o mesmo arrepio que havia sentido no dia em que flagrou Malfoy brigando com a ex-namorada, e decidiu fazer o mesmo que havia feito no dia, ignorar o sentimento por que só podia ser uma sensação besta, mas bem persistente.  
  
Com toda essa surpresa, esqueceu a dor no pé. Permitiu até que um sorriso surgisse em sua face, queria uma oportunidade de conquistar Malfoy, pois muito bem, este seria o inicio.  
  
Abriu a boca, decidida a começar um dialogo (afinal aquele silencio estava matando-a), mas não pôde dizer nada, o loiro começou a falar antes dela pronunciar uma silaba.  
  
- Você está bem?- perguntou ele com...(COMO ASSIM?!?!)...educação.  
  
- Não - ela respondeu de uma vez, completamente chocada, Malfoy sendo educado?! Será o sinal do - apocalipse? Provavelmente um cometa (e um BEM grande) vai cair na terra. Mas percebeu que sua resposta foi um tanto grossa, engoliu a surpresa, e tratou de concertar a situação- Er...meu pé, machuquei.  
  
- Ah, venha.- ao dizer isso ele a levantou pela cintura, eles ficaram alguns momentos próximos pareciam em transe, Gina sentia-se até fraca, inalou o perfume do sonserino que a deixou totalmente entorpecida, encostou sua cabeça no ombro do loiro, não sabia porque mais a proximidade com Malfoy estava lhe causando sentimentos confusos.  
  
Decidiu interromper o transe então falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio na mente:  
  
- Aonde?-perguntou com uma voz rouca.  
  
- Vou te levar para a enfermaria.-respondeu ele, decidido.  
  
-Ah!- exclamou ela orgulhosa- Isso não será necessário posso muito bem andar sozinha.- disse ela cheia de si. Ao fitar Malfoy pôde perceber que o mesmo a sorriu e se afastou, dando espaço para que ela andasse, como se estivesse desfiando-a.  
  
A ruiva sorriu aceitando o desafio, tentou andar, mais não conseguiu, e não pôde segurar uma exclamação de dor. Quase caiu no chão, mais o loiro impediu que isto acontecesse. Malfoy sorriu divertido e disse:  
  
- Acho que andando desta maneira não chegará nunca na enfermaria, deixe-me te ajudar? Seus olhos que até agora estavam desafiadores tomaram um brilho que desmonstrava real preocupação.  
  
Ela nem chegou a responder a pergunta, (Malfoy não parecia ligar muito para o consentimento dela) após alguns segundos ela se viu sendo carregada pelo o loiro. O choque de estar sendo tão bem tratada pelo sonserino silenciou Gina, que apenas pôs-se a encarar, estática, a face pálida do garoto.  
  
Alguns minutos depois chegaram a enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey tratou do machucado de Gina em dez minutos, e o sonserino permaneceu lá o tempo todo na compania da ruiva, que cada vez mais se impressionava com a atitude dele, mais não podia negar que estava gostando deste novo lado do garoto.  
  
- Bem...obrigada, Malfoy.- disse Gina meio sem jeito ao sair da enfermaria.  
  
- Você acha que eu vou te deixar sozinha agora? Não, já que foi culpa minha o seu machucado, só descanso quando te deixar totalmente segura na sua sala comunal, livre de todo e qualquer perigo.- disse ele num tom super simpático, o que não combinava nada com o sonserino, e logo após dizer isso deu um sorriso que a ruiva julgou bem falso, mais como queria cativar o garoto decidiu corresponder ao gesto de gentileza, aceitando a compania do garoto.  
  
Caminharam até o salão comunal conversando sobre banalidades. Quando estavam se aproximando do salão da grifinória Malfoy perguntou olhando seriamente para ela:  
  
- Quando a gente se esbarrou você estava bem aérea...Pensava no que?  
  
A menina não soube o que responder, era obvio que não poderia falar no que estava realmente pensando, seria muito emocionante falar: "Pensando em como te conquistar." e ter que aturar o ataque de riso que o Malfoy provavelmente teria, como demorou muito tempo para responder alguma coisa o loiro decidiu falar novamente.  
  
- O seria melhor perguntar em quem você estava pensando?  
  
A menina foi novamente pega de surpresa, e novamente antes de poder responder algo o garoto falou novamente:  
  
- Nem precisa se dar ao trabalho de responder em quem estava pensando, é naquele santo, o com mania de herói.- Ele começou a falar mostrando um pouco de irritação com este assunto.  
  
Pois está muito enganado, Potter há muito tempo saiu da minha cabeça -ela finalmente dissera algo, e neste momento aproximou sua face à de Malfoy, e continuou a frase -outro já a está ocupando.- Malfoy ficou paralisado com a atitude da ruiva, e e nem percebeu que a mesma já havia se afastado dele.  
  
- Tchau.- disse ela e depois disso se apressou e entrou no salão comunal da Grifinória não sem antes escutar um "Nos vemos por ai" do sonserino que finalmente tivera uma reação.  
  
A ruiva entrou e permaneceu um bom tempo escorada na porta. O que diabos aconteceu com o Malfoy? Não é possível, ele nunca foi assim, amigável! Alguma coisa estranha estava por trás dessa repentina mudança de comportamento de Malfoy, e ela iria descobrir. Mas agora tinha de ir para a aula.  
  
Desencostou-se da porta andou até uma das mesas e encontrou o seu material com um bilhete escrito pelas suas amigas, como a ruiva havia imaginado elas haviam deixado seus materiais no salão comunal. Sentou-se em uma poltrona ao lado da lareira, fingindo que lia a matéria de Transfiguração, mas seus pensamentos estavam muito longe dali.  
  
A ruiva não para de pensar que apesar de sempre ter sido apaixonada por Potter nunca havia sentido aqueles arrepios, não estava entendendo direito, mais derrepente tudo o que sentia por ele parecia pequeno e infantil.  
  
Neste momento o sinal tocou, ela se levantou e seguiu para a próxima aula, com os pensamentos em um certo par de olhos azuis. Quem, mais cedo diria que ela deixaria de pensar no fiasco do café de manhã para pensar em Malfoy?  
  
****

****

**N/A: DEMOROU MAIS CHEGOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! **E aí, como está esse capitulo? Pode meter o pau nele mais comenta viu? Desculpa a demora é ki eu to muito ocupada com o colégio, e também com o tempo livre preenchido...Aí fica difícil...Mais eu vou tentar atualizar freqüentemente. Bom espero que estejam gostando.  
  
Bjos **T.Vi**  
  
OS: Brigadu quem já comentou (Mariana Malfoy, Nina Potter, Maíra Granger, Biba Malfoy, Dea Snape, Bru e Lux) Bjaum, quem naum comentou COMENTA!!!


	4. Jogadas

**Aqui a capa do capitulo: http:www.algumas-inutilidades.blogger.com.br/Cap4ass.jpg**

**Cap4- Jogadas**  
  
- GINA!- Rony gritava pela centésima vez.- Gina! Nós estamos no meio de um treino de quadribol, então é melhor você prestar um pouco mais de atenção e voltar para um pequeno lugar que eu gosto de chamar de TERRA!- reclamou o menino já que neste sábado Gina parecia estar (e estava) com a cabeça nas nuvens.  
  
Rony havia se tornado capitão do time no seu sexto ano, e chegava a ser mais neurótico do quê Olívio e Angelina juntos, mas apesar disso era um excelente capitão. Neste exato momento o time de quadribol treinava e Gina estava totalmente aérea, estava tão avoada que teve de ser salva dos balaços três vezes.  
  
- Me desculpe, Rony. É que eu estou um pouco distraída...  
  
-Um pouco?! Você está totalmente distraída, isso sim!  
  
-Eu já pedi desculpa!- respondeu a menina que já estava começando a ficar estressada.  
  
O time de quadribol inteiro parou para ver os dois, Harry decidiu se aproximar e interferir na briga.  
  
-Rony, dá um tempo! Deixa-a em paz! Gina você está bem?- perguntou ele tentando apaziguar a situação e preocupado com a garota.  
  
Já havia passado uma semana daquele dia em que Harry apareceu no salão principal de mãos dadas com Luna,os dois estavam namorando e Gina nunca havia visto Luna tão feliz. Tudo bem, ela era uma pessoa muito boa, e a ruiva desejava tudo de bom para a ela; já Harry estava como sempre, não parecia tão feliz como Luna, mas isso deve ser por que o menino não é de demonstrar os sentimentos.  
  
Mas a semana que passou não varreu da cabeça de Gina a vontade de vingança. Além do mais nos últimos dias o que a menina mais fez foi pensar em Malf...Er...Quer dizer, no plano. Ela estava perdida em pensamentos novamente quando por alguns instantes voltou para a Terra e percebeu que Harry a olhava atentamente esperando uma resposta, então decidiu faze-lo:  
  
-Estou muito bem, obrigado.- respondeu friamente.  
  
Harry fez cara de descrença, Rony já havia se acalmado e agora parecia preocupado com a irmã, encarando-a zeloso disse:  
  
- Não sei não Gina...Mesmo assim acho melhor terminar o treino por aqui, afinal já treinamos o suficiente mesmo.  
  
- Por mim tudo bem.- respondeu a garota que agora estava irritada pela presença de Harry -Mas não quero saber, EU vou continuar aqui no estádio, vou tentar melhorar minha velocidade, já que hoje eu realmente joguei muito mal.  
  
- Gina, você não precisa você é uma ótima artilheira, e é muito rápida...- começou Rony mais foi interrompido pela irmã.  
  
- Nem tente Ronald Weasley! Eu vou treinar e pronto!- com isso o garoto se calou, então junto dele, o time se retirou do campo.  
  
Gina respirou fundo e observou o time partir, em especial um moreno de olhos verdes, ela não conseguia nem olhar para ele sem ser tomada pela raiva, mais quando se está em uma vassoura a uma grande altura, todos problemas parecem pequenos, então sua raiva foi diminuindo também, pelo menos por aquele estante.  
  
Depois do time da grifinória se retirar do estádio a menina encarou o gramado verde, respirou fundo e sobrevoou a arquibancada, após três voltas estava totalmente relaxada, o vento contra seu rosto sempre lhe fazia bem, junto com o vento suas preocupações e irritações foram para longe. Era bom assim, agora sua mente estava leve e em branco.  
  
Mas não permaneceu assim por muito tempo, pois não demorou para que Malfoy ocupasse seus pensamentos (como havia feito toda a semana) Gina se convenceu que pensava tanto nele pois queria, e muito, sua vingança, apenas isto.  
  
Mas parou de circular o campo abruptamente pois viu alguém nas arquibancadas, cerrou os olhos tentando enxergar, mas a única coisa que ela conseguia distinguir daquela altura era o distinto cabelo loiro que a tal pessoa possuía.  
  
"Não é possível!", ela pensou consigo mesma. Decidiu ignorar aquela presença, e voltou a sobrevoar o estádio. Porém, após um tempo não conseguiu se segurar e viu-se encarando, novamente, a pessoa.  
  
"Será?" pensou ela insegura, fitando aquele loiro pelo canto do olho; "Bem, eu nunca vou descobrir se não descer até lá!".  
  
Então tomou coragem e impulsionou sua vassoura para frente, quando chegou mais perto suas suspeitas foram confirmadas. Realmente era Malfoy que estava lá na arquibancada. E este sorria de um modo peculiar para ela. Estava extremamente bonito, vestia uma calça social preta, uma blusa cinza com um grosso casaco preto por cima, os loiros cabelos encontravam-se despontados, e alguns fios caiam-lhe sobre os olhos. Decidiu parar de observar a aparência do sonserino daquela maneira, então desviou o olhar para o lado, ao fazer isso a ruiva notou que o menino estava com sua vassoura ao seu lado.  
  
Ela pousou na mesma fileira em que o sonserino se encontrava, assim que pôs os pés no chão o mesmo disse:  
  
- Olá, Weasley.- falou sorrindo da maneira que somente ele conseguia sorrir.  
  
- Er...Oi Malfoy.- ela respondeu intrigada com a presença do garoto lá.- O que você está fazendo aqui?  
  
- Vim assistir o seu treino.- disse ele distraidamente, mais logo consertou -Quer dizer, o treino da Grifinória.  
  
Gina riu divertida, pôde até perceber um certo desconforto da parte de Malfoy com sua atitude. Então segurou a risada, nunca pensou em ver Draco envergonhado de ter dito alguma coisa. Ainda sorrindo perguntou:  
  
- E você assistiu o treino todo?  
  
- Hum...- começou ele que estava um pouco sem graça, mas isso passou logo e ele retornou a antiga e arrogante postura Malfoy - Tempo suficiente para ver que você não estava muito interessada no jogo.  
  
- É...-disse ela dando um longo suspiro e sentando-se ao lado dele -Eu não estava muito atenta.  
  
- Deu para notar. Estava assim por causa do namoro de Potter?- o menino perguntou um pouco mais irritado do que o usual em mencionar Harry Potter.  
  
Gina riu novamente, o loiro a olhou intrigado. Quando ela se recompôs perguntou a ele:  
  
- Ora Malfoy, você tem uma certa obsessão pelo Potter. Por que sempre que estou mal isso tem haver com ele? Sinceramente, ele não tem tanta importância assim.  
  
O loiro sorriu e disse:  
  
- Concordo plenamente.  
  
- Que bom!- exclamou ela sorrindo- Mas mudando de assunto, será que eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
  
- Quantas quiser.- ele respondeu estranhamente cordial.  
  
- Por que você trouxe sua vassoura?  
  
O menino olhou para o lado, e apenas neste momento pareceu se dar conta que havia trago a sua vassoura consigo.  
  
- Não sei, acho que quero voar um pouco. Aceita me acompanhar?- perguntou ele se curvando ligeiramente e pegando na mão de Gina. O contato da mão fria de Malfoy com a da garota lhe causou uma sensação estranha. E alem disso aquele costumeiro arrepio subiu pela sua espinha, ela já estava cansada desses incansáveis arrepios, iria procurar a Madame Pomfrey o quanto antes! Não é possível tanto arrepio assim ser saudável!  
  
Pensou sobre essas questões medicas durante alguns segundos, mas notou que Malfoy parecia não gostar muito de estar curvado esperando uma resposta. A menina decidiu acabar com o martírio do sonserino e finalmente dar uma resposta.  
  
- Claro!- disse ela finalmente, com um belo sorriso estampado no rosto.  
  
Subiram na vassoura, tomaram impulso e planaram no ar. Draco era muito veloz, além de sua vassoura ser bem melhor do que a de Gina. Mas a garota não ficava para trás e alcançava sempre o sonserino. Ela estava até se divertindo e Malfoy também parecia estar achando aquela "competição" bem agradável. A ruiva podia jurar que havia visto um sorriso (pequeno, mais ainda um sorriso) surgir na face pálida do garoto.  
  
Sobrevoaram o campo de quadribol por volta de uns trinta minutos. Até que Gina sentiu uma tontura. Viu tudo embaçado e quando deu por si estava caindo e de uma altura considerável, quando começou a temer o que aconteceria quando encontrasse o gramado uma mão gelada a puxou para cima, ao levantar os olhos viu o rosto de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ele a levou até as arquibancadas e a deitou lá. Aos poucos a ruiva foi voltando a consciência.  
  
- Você está bem?- perguntou ele com uma pontada de preocupação.  
  
- Estou, claro que sim.  
  
- Ah, claro. Desmaios são um ótimo comprovante de saúde. Você está sentindo alguma coisa?- ele disse irritado, intrigando Gina. Será que ele estava mesmo preocupado com ela?  
  
- Não, estou bem. É só que mão tomei café da manhã hoje.  
  
O garoto abriu a boca para perguntar algo mais a menina o interrompeu.  
  
-Ah, antes que você me pergunte, o fato de eu não ter tomado café da manhã não tem nada haver com Harry e o namoro dele. Eu não decidi parar de comer porque ele está namorando e por isso a vida não faz mais sentido para mim.- Gina começou a falar dramaticamente mais em um tom divertido de obvia gozação -Simplesmente acordei atrasada para o treino e não deu para comer.- ela conclui sorrindo.  
  
- Há-há-há-há, muito engraçado.- falou Malfoy que sempre ficava muito mal humorado em falar de Harry.  
  
Gina ficou sorrindo ainda por algum momento, já estava sentindo-se melhor, por isso sentou-se ao lado do garoto, e encarou-o por alguns segundos.  
  
- Malfoy, eu posso fazer uma pergunta?  
  
- Mais uma pergunta?- questionou ele olhando-a pelo canto do olho.- Eu tenho outra opção?  
  
- Não -respondeu Gina sorrindo.- Malfoy, eu vou ser direta. Está bem?- emendou ela, agora séria.  
  
- Claro -respondeu o garoto assustado com a seriedade da ruiva.  
  
-Por que você está sendo simpático comigo? Pois eu não estou acreditando nessa sua mudança repentina de atitude. O que você quer com isso?  
  
O sonserino parou de respirar, apenas virou-se para o lado e encarou estético a ruiva que sorria satisfeita, se espantou o garoto era porque estava certa.  
  
- Eu não sei do que está falando.- ele tentou contornar a situação e deu um sorriso meio torto, o que apenas piorou tudo, já que Malfoy não estava acostumado a sorrir, então aquele gesto apenas comprovou a falsidade de sua fala.  
  
- Por favor, não insulte minha inteligência. Honestamente, você não achou que eu fosse acreditar que essa sua nova fase cheia de gentilezas? Além disso, que você não esconde nenhuma intenção por trás?  
  
O garoto ficou surpreso, não esperava isso da pequena Weasley, ela não era tão fácil de enganar como imaginara, então decidiu contar a verdade.  
  
- É, Weasley.- Gina estremeceu, já fazia um bom tempo que Draco não a chamava pelo sobrenome, essa forma distante de tratamento a fez sentir algo estranho -Acho que realmente subestimei sua inteligência. É verdade, tenho outros interesses.  
  
- Ahá!- a ruiva exclamou triunfante -Sabia! Você nunca foi educado, muito menos simpático! Er...Sem querer ofender.  
  
- Não ofendeu.- ele respondeu seco e friamente, "Pronto" pensou ela, "Já está voltando a ser o Malfoy de sempre".  
  
- Mas você ainda não me disse tudo, o que você quer deixando de ser grosso comigo?  
  
- Bem, é que você sabe que o meu namoro com a Halle acabou né?  
  
- Claro, eu ouvi em alto e bom som ela terminando com você. Lembra?  
  
Malfou respirou profundamente, e seu semblante parecia irritado com o comentário de Gina. Ela sabia que ele não gostaria nem um pouco do que ela disse, mais não resistiu à tentação de provocar o sonserino.  
  
- É, eu me lembro.- respondeu Malfoy entre dentes, parecendo fazer um esforço descomunal para não ofender a ruiva.  
  
- O que o final do seu namoro tem haver com essa sua mudança radical?  
  
- É que com o colégio falando tanto do final do meu namoro eu tinha que provar que consigo conquistar...  
  
- Qualquer garota.- completou, Gina, a frase.  
  
- Exatamente.- continuou ele -E quem melhor do que você, irmã do Weasley...  
  
- E uma pessoa que você sempre humilhou.- ela novamente completou a frase do garoto, engoliu em seco, mas conseguiu disfarçar muita bem a frustração, bem lá no fundo ela esperava que o garoto não estivesse usando-a.- Agora eu estou entendendo. Isso faz muito sentindo. É lógico que tinha de haver uma explicação racional para você ter deixado de ser um grosso.  
  
- Ora, ora, Weasley, estou impressionado. Você não ficou triste ou desapontada por estar sendo usada?  
  
- Sinceramente, não.- ela disse secamente -Tenha santa paciência, Malfoy! Você não acreditou que eu realmente estava sendo simpática com você sem querer nada em troca né?- disse Gina calmamente, de forma tão fria que faria inveja em muitos sonserinos.  
  
O loiro assustou-se com a atitudade da menina. E perguntou intrigado:  
  
- Do que você está falando?  
  
- Harry arranjou uma namorada, não foi?  
  
- Sim, aquela lunática da cornival, apesar dela ser muito esquisita eu ainda me impressiono com o fato de Potter ter conseguido uma namorada, isso é praticamente uma aberração da natureza...  
  
- Malfoy, por favor, fale mal de Harry mais tarde, ok? Bem, ele arranjou uma namorada, e agora está na hora da minha reação.- a ruiva começou a falar com um brilho faiscante nos olhos, Malfoy olhou admirado, assim vingativa ela ficava ainda mais bonita -Que não será da forma que você imaginava. Eu não vou ficar chorando pelos cantos, me lamentando da sorte. Irei mostrar a Potter e a todos que acham que eu ainda sou uma garotinha.  
  
Draco estava impressionado, nunca havia imaginado escutar algo assim da menina Weasley. Tudo bem que ele nunca esperava também ter uma conversa com a ruiva que não fosse constituída estritamente de ofensas. É, realmente as coisas mudam. Mas o loiro decidiu sair dessa reflexão sobre a vida e concentrar-se no que a menina ao seu lado tinha a dizer.  
  
- Por isso eu preciso de você. Que melhor maneira de desafiar a todos do que me relacionando com O Malfoy?  
  
O sonserino assustou-se ao ser mencionado no discurso da garota. Mas não demorou muito para se recuperar da surpresa, ficou calado refletindo por algum tempo, Gina já estava assustada com o silêncio do garoto, "Não é possível!" pensou ela "Será que ele está sentindo-se usado?"  
  
"Gina Weasley! Deixa de ser besta. Ele é o Malfoy! Lembra-se ? O M-A-L-F-O- Y, é obvio que ele não ficaria magoado com isso, é totalmente impossível. Para que uma pessoa fique magoada é de suma importância que ela tenha sentimentos!."  
  
- Realmente, Weasley, você me impressionou.- O sonserino finalmente disse algo -Querendo vingança? Querendo provar para o Potter que não é mais uma garota tola?  
  
- Parece que você entendeu muito bem o que disse Malfoy, só perdeu uma parte, eu não quero provar que sou muito mais do que imaginam só para o Potter, quero provar isso para muita gente.  
  
- Pois muito bem.- o garoto levantou-se decidido e encarou a menina que permanecia sentada na arquibancada – E você quer mostrar isso para ele se relacionando comigo. É uma boa idéia, excelente na verdade. Não há melhor maneira de você provocar seu irmão.  
  
- Eu sei.- disse a menina, que estava curiosa em saber aonde Malfoy queria chegar com essa conversa.  
  
- Então nós podemos nos ajudar.  
  
- O quê?- perguntou a garota que não compreendeu o que o sonserino quis dizer com isso.  
  
- Ora se eu quero provar para todo o colégio que conquisto qualquer uma e você que desafiar seus amiguinhos relacionando-se comigo, nós apenas temos de fingir que realmente começamos a ter algum envolvimento.  
  
-Ah sim, compreendo. E concordo plenamente, assim não terei de fingir para você que te acho simpático.  
  
- E eu não terei de fingir para você que sou simpático. Só teremos de sustentar essa farça para as pessoas do colégio.  
  
- É uma ótima idéia!- exclamou a garota sorridente.  
  
- Todas minhas idéias são.- respondeu o loiro não mais escondendo sua prepotência.  
  
- Esse sim é o Malfoy que eu conheço.- disse Gina cinicamente fazendo com que o garoto sorrisse daquele jeito que só ele sabia. Sem demonstrar felicidade, um sorriso, sarcástico e desafiador, mas mesmo assim lindo.  
  
- Então, temos um trato?- perguntou o sonserino estendendo a mão para Gina.  
  
- Claro.- disse ela sorridente apertando a mão do menino e selando o acordo.- Mas agora tenho que ir, disse ela levantando-se rapidamente.  
  
- Aonde?-perguntou o garoto artodoado com o fato da menina ter de sair assim tão derrepente.  
  
- Para a enfermaria ver Madame Pomfrey.- respondeu a menina enquanto começava a correr para sair do estádio.  
  
Ela já estava quase saindo do estádio, mas pode escutar muito bem Malfoy dizer:  
  
- Tudo bem! Mas eu a gente se vê! Temos muito que acertar ainda.  
  
O sonserino observou a menina percorrer os gramados, admirando sua vista, e ainda absorvendo as mudanças na personalidade da pequena Weasley. Que não parecia tão ingênua quanto antes.  
  
Enquanto a mesma atravessava os jardins amaldiçoando certos arrepios que não a deixavam em paz.  
  
**NA:**Oiê! Me desculpem a demora, mas é que esse cap me deu muitíssimo trabalho, eu estava em duvida em como escrever ele, além dele ser um dialogo ENORME Gina/Draco neh? Eu do jeito que escrevo fico meiu difícil dexa essi cap prestandu.E então? Meu esforço valeui a pena? O cap está aceitável? Espero que sim ."  
  
Bom mais pra eu saber se a fic tah boa vcs tem que me falar! Enton comentem! Mete o pau xinga mis comenta XD Quem já comentou brigadu, quem naum comentou COMENTA. (Isso mesmo! Contribua com uma review e faça uma autora feliz XD)  
  
Valew pelos comentarius do ultimu cap:  
  
Carol Malfoy Potter (minha miguxa t-amu); Kika Felton-87,;Lú; Viviane Valar (desculpa a demora eu vou tentar ser mais rápida); Ju Oliveira (MEU DEUS socorro eu fui ameaçada! Ser autora pode ser muito perigoso...-.-"); xxxDaianexxx (ki bom ki tu amo a fic ); Dea Snape (é vc demoro msm, mais como sou infinitamente misericordiosa te perdoarei, mais naum se acostuma naum viu? Brincadera! Brigada pelo coment )  
  
Bom agora vou indo...Até o proximu cap bjs

T.Vi


	5. Acertando os Termos

**Cap5- Acertando os Termos**  
  
Abriu vagarosamente os olhos, fechou-os novamente, tentando cochilar um pouco mais. Virou-se de um lado para o outro, tentando voltar a dormir, rolou na cama, trocou de posição mais algumas vezes, mas o sono não retornou.  
  
"Droga!" ele xingou mentalmente. Não havendo outra saída, decidiu levantar- se.  
  
Rumou para o banheiro ainda com a vista embaçada, os olhos lentamente acostumando-se com a claridade. Piscou algumas vezes até que finalmente pôde enxergar tudo normalmente, passou pela porta do banheiro, ligou a torneira da pia e lavou o rosto e o enxugou.  
  
O loiro fitou o espelho à sua frente, seu cabelo estava desarrumado, e algumas mechas caiam sobre sua face, passou a mão no cabelo, afastando os fios rebeldes dos olhos acinzentados. Após isso procurou sua escova, ainda meio sonolento, demorou um longo tempo para encontra-la. Escovou os dentes e seguiu para o chuveiro.  
  
Despiu-se e deixou que a água morna o despertasse por completo.  
  
O banho durou um bom tempo, trocou de roupa, vestindo-se com o uniforme sonserino. Penteou o cabelo, mas mesmo assim alguns fios de seu cabelo loiro insistiam em cair sobre sua face, passou o pente sobre eles, tentando doma-los. Após alguns minutos sem obter sucesso desistiu e deixou que caíssem livremente sobre os olhos.  
  
Deixando o cabelo de lado, passou seu perfume cuja fragrância era capaz de deixar qualquer garota entorpecida. Saiu do banheiro, e desceu as escadas que davam acesso ao salão comunal.  
  
O cômodo estava completamente vazio, isso se dava pelo fato de ainda ser muito cedo. Sentou-se em um dos sofás de couro preto do salão e folheou desinteressadamente uma revista que havia encontrado, perguntando-se que tipo de pessoa comprava uma revista tão sem conteúdo como aquela. Estava lendo, estupefato com a banalidade da revista, uma matéria sobre pelúcios assassinos da ilha de Madagascar. Mas sua leitura não durou muito tempo, pois Pansy Parkinson desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino e não pode conter-se de felicidade ao encontrar o sonserino sozinho no salão comunal.  
  
Draco sentiu seu perfume, lógico, parecia que a menina havia caído numa banheira desse seu perfume enjoativo. O sonserino a encarou com uma expressão indefinida no rosto, uma mistura de desprezo e desagrado, Pansy pareceu não notar, ou ignorar, a expressão do garoto e sorriu radiante para ele.  
  
-Olá Draco!  
  
O garoto nem se deu ao trabalho de responder ao comprimento, apenas fitou-a com uma cara de extremo desagrado.  
  
Mas a mesma não ligou para a frieza do loiro e sentou-se do lado dele e desatou a falar compulsivamente. Malfoy ia escutando aquela voz cansativa e começou a sentir-se enjoado só de estar na compania da garota.  
  
Será que ela simplesmente não notava que ele não estava nem um pouco interessado no que ela tinha para falar?  
  
Olhou para ela tentando compreender como uma pessoa podia ser tão chata e sem desconfiômetro . Como que ela não percebia que a cara de tédio e desinteresse dele? Sua expressão com certeza mostrava que ele queria que a garota desaparecesse.  
  
Foi afundando no sofá, tentando ignorar Parkinson, mais após alguns minutos de tentativa descobriu que tal feito era impossível. Olhou para o lado, abriu a boca, ia explodir com a garota, mas neste momento um garoto, alto, de olhos cor de mel e cabelos castanhos compridos, desceu a escada do dormitório masculino. Draco levantou-se e rumou em direção ao amigo que acabara de descer,Trevor Young.  
  
Os dois saíram do salão comunal deixando Pansy falando sozinha.  
  
- E aí Malfoy, aproveitou a agradável compania da Parkison?- questionou Trevor ironicamente.  
  
O loiro limitou-se a encarar o colega, e a irritação emanada de seu olhar já respondia, e muito bem, a pergunta.  
  
Young riu com o mal-humor do amigo, e os dois caminharam até os salão principal enumerando os defeitos de Pansy.  
  
Atravessaram a porta do salão principal, e seguiram em direção à mesa sonserina. Draco observou pelo canto de olho que Gina tomava café com umas duas amigas, a menina nem percebeu a presença do sonserino, que continuou a caminhar ao lado do amigo.  
  
Não falavam mais de Parkison, seus defeitos já haviam sido explorados em demasia pelos dois. Sentaram-se e começaram a tomar café-da-manhã.  
  
Trevor iniciou uma conversa sobre as garotas da Sonserina, aquelas, que ao contrário de Pansy Parkison, eram interessantes. Mas para Draco nenhuma era realmente interessante, além do mais, a maioria ele já havia namorado, ou saído alguma vez.  
  
- Está bem, você então não está interessado em nenhuma sonserina?- perguntou Trevor impaciente - Você tem que arranjar outra garota. Sabia que Halle já está saindo com outro?  
  
Draco que estava com os lábios sobre o cálice de suco de abóbora, quase tomando o seu conteúdo, parou abruptamente a ação e repousou o cálice novamente na mesa.  
  
-O que?!- ele exclamou, assustando alguns primeiranistas que caminhavam calmamente ao lado da mesa sonserina.- Eu não acredito!- ele disse logo em seguida, não estava magoado com o fato de Halle arranjar outro, não gosta dela. Só ficou com ela por diversão, como sempre foi com todas suas namoradas ou ficantes.  
  
Ele não estava triste ou magoado, estava com o orgulho ferido. Aquela piranha além de humilha-lo para todo o colégio, arrumou um novo caso antes dele! "Vaca!" Exclamou.  
  
-Concordo.- disse Young calorosamente.- Um tipinho bem fácil mesmo, bonitinha, mas ordinária...Contudo, está não é a questão meu caro; a questão é a seguinte: Com quem você vai sair? Você tem que desbancar essa garota! Olha eu acho que aquela Alicia Parker da Corvinal seria a melhor opção...- começou a dizer o garoto mais foi interrompido por Draco.  
  
-Eu já tenho meus planos.  
  
Trevor sorriu.  
  
-Ah, esse é o Malfoy que eu conheço!- exclamou Young sorrindo alegremente -É lógico que Draco Malfoy não estaria de braços cruzados! É obvio que você já havia pensado em uma nova presa! E então quem é?- perguntou o sonserino animado.  
  
- Essa informação é confidencial.- disse o loiro misteriosamente.  
  
O sorriso deixou a face de Trevor rapidamente.  
  
-Ah que isso cara! Fala aí!  
  
-Por enquanto não posso falar nada.  
  
-Pelo menos me diz de que casa que ela é?  
  
-Grifinória.- respondeu o loiro calmamente passando manteiga em uma torrada.  
  
Young que estava comendo um bolinho de nozes quase morreu sufocado, pois quando escutou a reposta de Malfoy, engasgou e apenas uns dez minutos depois voltou a respirar normalmente. A mesa toda da sonserina fitava os dois, mas um simples "O que estão olhando?" e um olhar irritado de Malfoy livro-os dos olhares curiosos.  
  
-Uma grifinória?! Você perdeu a noção do ridículo? Ou o fora que levou da Halle tirou seus neurônios do lugar?!- perguntou Trevor praticamente sussurrando, como se falar o simples nome Grifinória na mesa sonserina sem nenhuma ofensa direcionada a casa rival fosse um pecado.  
  
Malfoy olhou para ele irritado, não gostava nem da simples menção do nome da ex-namorada na sua frente, e muito menos do enorme, primeiro, e único, fora que havia levado.  
  
- Young deixe de ser retardado, e, por favor, raciocine comigo, ok?- perguntou Draco impaciente, o moreno balançou a cabeça afirmamente.- As cordeirinhas grifinórias odeiam nós, os sonserinos malvados, não é?- Draco explicava como se estivesse falando com uma criancinha de cinco anos, Trevor, ignorando a provocação do amigo, balançou a cabeça novamente, respondendo afirmativamente a pergunta de Malfoy. - O que as torna bem difíceis, não é? Ou seja, que melhor maneira de provar para rodos que eu consigo qualquer uma do que saindo com uma grifinória?- continuou o loiro.- Entendeu ou vou ter de fazer um desenho?  
  
-Você deve estar me confundindo com Crabble ou Goyle.- falou calmamente o outro soserino.- Mas esta sua idéia é até boa.- ele completou sorrindo marotamente.  
  
-É lógico que é, todas minhas idéias são.  
  
Young revirou os olhos e decidiu ignorar aquele comentário, já estava acostumado com o narcisismo de Draco. Após mais algumas tentativas frustradas para descobrir quem seria a garota grifinória, Trevor desistiu e mudou de assunto.  
  
Encarava sonolentamente o fantasma à sua frente, tentava piscar o mínimo possível, por que fechar os olhos era um risco naquela aula. Ele falava monotonamente sobre uma grande revolta dos gigantes. Mas no momento a garota não dava a mínima para o assunto, teve de apoiar a cabeça com as duas mãos, para evitar que caísse no sono e espatifasse a cara na carteira.  
  
Ficou refletindo por alguns minutos, pensando bem Prof Binns era até mais cruel que Snape, já que o filho da mãe já estava até morto! Mais isso não o impedia de continuar a torturar os alunos com suas intermináveis aulas. Após alguns minutos analisando a maldade de Binns, o sinal finalmente tocou.  
  
Gina levantou-se num pulo. E saiu muito satisfeita da sala. Afinal as cansativas aulas da segunda-feira haviam acabado.  
  
Ela, Alyson e Claire desceram para almoçar, já Lara e Nicole foram para a biblioteca terminar um trabalho que Snape tinha mandado para terça, como sempre as garotas iriam terminar o dever em cima da hora.  
  
Aly e Claire seguiam conversando sem parar, já Gina caminhava ao lado das duas, estranhamente silenciosa. Chegaram no salão principal e sentaram à mesa grifinória.  
  
A ruiva inconscientemente passou os olhos pela mesa da Sonserina, e quando deu por si estava encarando um certo loiro que conversava com um colega de casa, ao perceber o que estava fazendo mudou rapidamente a direção do olhar para o prato intocado à sua frente e decidiu começar a comer.  
  
Depois ela e Aly foram para os jardins, Claire rumou para a biblioteca, para juntar-se às outras amigas. Gina e Alyson sentaram-se à beira do lago, e jogavam conversa fora enquanto a ruiva tacava algumas pedrinhas no lago.  
  
As duas, que conversavam calmamente sobre coisas totalmente sem importância, assustaram-se quando uma das corujas da escola se aproximou e jogou um bilhete no colo de Gina. Aly fitou-a intrigada, a ruiva rapidamente pegou o bilhete e leu-o silenciosamente.  
  
Após ler a carta a mesma sorriu sem graça para a amiga e disse:  
  
-Eu tenho que ir.  
  
Andava impacientemente de um lado para o outro pisando forte no chão da torre de astronomia. Já esperava pela Weasley cerca de cinco minutos. "Então a pobretona é de se atrasar!" exclamou ele que não estava no que podia-se chamar "bom-humor" naquele dia.  
  
Passaram-se mais dez minutos e nada da grifinória chegar, ele já estava começando a temer que levasse um bolo. "Ela não ousaria" ele pensou alto cheio de arrogância. E foi surpreendido ao escutar uma resposta para o comentário.  
  
-O que você disse?- perguntou Gina que havia finalmente chegado.  
  
-Nada de importante, só estava pensando alto. Você está atrasada, Weasley.- ele reclamou mal humorado.  
  
-Nossa alguém está de bom humor hoje!- exclamou ela ironicamente.-É que uma amiga minha viu a coruja entregar o bilhete, e ela não queria me deixar sair sem dar uma explicação.  
  
-Que menina intrometida.- comentou Draco.  
  
Gina respirou profundamente, acalmando-se, não iria começar uma briga por comentários equivocados de Malfoy.  
  
Ao invés de brigar ela decidiu mudar o assunto.  
  
-Você me chamou aqui para quê?  
  
-Para ficar sozinho com você...- neste momento o coração da ruiva parou, com sua respiração aconteceu o mesmo. Ela escutou corretamente, Malfoy queria ficar sozinho com ela? O mundo deve estar de cabeças para o ar!-...é que não é.- continuou ele; o coração da garota voltou a bater e ela respirou novamente, pronto agora sim o mundo seguia o curso natural das coisas.  
  
-Lógico.- ela disse secamente.- Então é para que?  
  
-Lembra-se do nosso acordo, Wesley?  
  
-Claro.- respondeu ela desinteressadamente indo até a enorme janela da torre e sentando-se na sua beirada.  
  
-Pois bem, nós ainda temos que acertar algumas coisas.- ele falou cruzando os braços e aproximando-se da janela apoiando-se nela ao lado de Gina.- Primeiro, nós não podemos aparecer do nada andando juntos pelo colégio...  
  
-Isso é obvio, Malfoy.- disse Gina enrolando uma mecha do cabelo ruivo na ponta dos dedos.  
  
-Eu sei.- disse ele entre dentes, Gina deu uma gostosa risada, parecendo se divertir com a irritação do loiro.-Pronto, se divertiu? "timo!- falou ele ironicamente -Agora pode me dar licença para falar sem interrupções?- questionou impaciente.  
  
-Toda.- disse ela ainda sorrindo.  
  
Draco respirou fundo, tentado acalmar-se, todo aquele bom humor da garota estava irritando-o ainda mais.  
  
-Bem como eu estava falando, não podemos começar a andar juntos sem mais nem menos. Por isso, acho que para mostrarmos que subitamente nos interessamos um pelo outro, deveríamos aparecer juntos na visita de Hogsmead dessa semana.  
  
-Está bom para mim.- disse a garota, que estava mais interessada em fitar o céu do que na conversa com Malfoy.  
  
-"timo.- comentou o garoto que estava ficando mais calmo.- Depois que sairmos juntos em Hogsmeade simplesmente TODA a escola vai falar em nós dois. Temos de combinar o que dizer, você sabe, para aquelas pessoas intrometidas que vão nos encher a paciência, querendo detalhes e explicações para o nosso envolvimento.- o sonserino disse seriamente, mas depois suavizou a expressão.- A sua desculpa vai ser muito fácil. É só dizer que não pode resistir aos meus olhos azuis.- ele disse totalmente convencido com um olhar sedutor.  
  
A ruiva que observava o céu virou instantaneamente o rosto para Malfoy, o fitou por alguns minutos e começou a rir. A menina estava praticamente tendo um ataque de risos. Draco sorriu sentando-se no chão levantou o olhar para a menina e disse honestamente.  
  
-EU acho uma boa desculpa...  
  
-Eu não.- disse a ruiva balançando a cabeça negativamente, ainda rindo.  
  
-Pelo menos todas as garotas concordarão com você.- disse ele sorrindo presunçoso -Mas se você não quiser usar essa desculpa tem outras, você pode falar que eu não sou tão mal quanto aparento, ou que tem um lado meu que ninguém conhece...Invente alguma coisa.  
  
-Esses sim são argumentos BEM mais convincentes, apesar de que muitas pessoas vão me achar maluca por ver um lado bom em você; mas eu posso conviver com isso.- disse a garota sorridente, Malfoy a fitou por alguns segundos e sem perceber sorriu.- E qual vai ser a sua desculpa?  
  
-Nenhuma, ou você acha que alguém vai ter coragem de tentar discutir minha vida amorosa comigo?- disse ele cheio de si.  
  
Encarou por alguns segundos a ruiva que havia voltado a contemplar o céu. Pôs-se de pé e a ajudou a levantar-se do parapeito da janela. Ficaram, assim, muito próximos. Permaneceu por algum momento apenas sentindo o cheiro de pêssego que a garota exalava.  
  
Ficou um tempo em transe, mas não demorou a votar a realidade, olhando-a seriamente nos olhos disse:  
  
-Depois do passeio em Hogmead o nosso plano não tem mais volta...Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?  
  
Gina não demorou a responder sorrindo confiante e decidida.  
  
-Absoluta.  
  
-Parece que quer mesmo vingança, hein Weasley.- disse o loiro sorrindo ironicamente.- Pois muito bem.  
  
O garoto se aproximou mais da ruiva, ficaram há cinco centímetros de distancia. Pôde ver a menina Weasley estremecer levemente com o a proximidade.  
  
Pegou-lhe uma das mãos e levou até os seus lábios finos, beijando-a delicadamente. Com um brilho sedutor nos olhos acinzentados despidiu-se:  
  
- Até domingo, na saída para Hogsmead, _Virginia_.- e sem dizer mais nada saiu da sala, colocando as mãos no bolso, andando com a mesma postura arrogante e cheia de si de sempre, digna de um Malfoy. Deixando para trás uma Gina boquiaberta, chocada com as atitudes do sonserino.  
  
**NA:**  
  
Oiê gente! Olha por favor, não me matem!! Eu sei que o cap demorou mtu, me desculpem, e que não tive muito tempo....Ah e aquele cap 5 postado Continua... eu postei soh para provocar msm.. XD  
  
Sou uma autora má...AcOsTuMeM-sE...[Tami, se perguntando se alguém lê as bestera que ela escreve no NA].....Ah eu tenhu newsss! Eu arranjei uma beta! Ebaaa! Vcs naum vaum te mais ki atura meus errin (kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, Vlw Laura, vc Beto mó rapidu essi cap!)  
  
Bom é isso aí...COMENTEM...Vlw quem comentou no ultimo cap:  
  
Miaka, Carol Malfoy Potter (ti doluu XD!), Nostalgi Camp (eu procuro atualizar de duas em duas semanas), licca-weasley-malfoy (vc me xamo de Bruxa!! Oh pro ce =P), Dea Snape, Polly Slayer, slytherin's lion (ae viu? A tortura acoabo...por enquantu XD risada maléfica) Prontu...até o prox cap

Bjsu **T.V **


	6. Cervejas Amanteigadas

**Cap6- Cervejas Amanteigadas**

Estava no banheiro do dormitório feminino da Grifinória penteando o cabelo, tentando arrumar-se para a visita dali a poucas horas em Hogsmead. Porém aprontar-se para a visita estava praticamente impossível naquele momento, já que suas quatro amigas não a deixavam em paz. Estava literalmente encurralada pelas meninas, que queriam saber quem seria a compania da ruiva durante o dia.

-Que isso Gi!- reclamava Alyson –Eu não acredito! Você não vai mesmo dizer com quem vai sair hoje?- dizia a menina na tentativa de obter alguma informação.

-Aly, me desculpe, mas é que eu não posso. Você vai ficar sabendo daqui a pouco. E só esperar um pouquinho. –a ruiva olhava suplicante para as amigas, torcendo para que as mesmas entendessem que ela não podia contar com quem iria para o vilarejo.

-Mas porque você não nos conta com quem vai?- era a vez de Claire interrogar a Weasley –Não confia em nós?

-Meninas! Deixem de besteira! Lógico que confio em vocês, mas não posso contar, isso estragaria a surpresa...- começou Gina sorrindo, esperançosa de que conseguiria a compreensão das amigas, mas foi bruscamente interrompida.

-Surpresa? Mais surpresas? Sinceramente Gina, você está cheia de novidades ultimamente!- exclamou Aly que claramente havia ficado chateada –Primeiro, recebe bilhetes misteriosos, de que você não pode nos dar nenhuma informação; segundo some a tarde de segunda-feira inteira, e não dá nenhuma satisfação sobre o que estava fazendo e por último tem um encontro hoje e não quer nos contar com quem é! Quer saber, Virginia? Eu estou cansada de surpresas!- e dito isso saiu pisando forte e fechando a porta com força, fazendo um enorme barulho.

A ruiva jogou-se na cama e fitou por alguns segundos a porta do dormitório, chocada, ainda absorvendo a pequena explosão de Alyson. Claire, Lara e Nicole permaneceram em silencio também, parecendo estar tão surpresas com a reação da amiga quanto Gina.

Após uns minutos Claire decidiu quebrar o silêncio incomodo que havia se instalado no quarto:

-Er...Certamente alguém está naqueles dias hoje!- disse ela sorrindo torto tentando amenizar o clima pesado que havia se formado naquele dormitório.

-Definitivamente.- respondeu a ruiva, engolindo em seco ainda fitando, chateada, a porta.

-Gi, não liga não. Você sabe que a Aly é meio esquentadinha, né?- disse Lara tentando consolar a amiga.- Daqui a pouco ela vai estar te pedindo mil desculpas por esse escandalozinho...Você vai ver!Olha se você não quiser contar com quem vai sair não tem problema. Mas saiba que pode confiar na gente para o que precisa, ok?- disse ela sorrindo amigavelmente, Gina já havia melhorado e correspondia ao sorriso de Lara.

- Agora nós vamos te deixar sozinha, ok?- disse Nicole sorrindo da mesma maneira que Lara, depois o sorriso mudou, transformando-se num sorriso maroto -É bom que essa surpresa seja boa! E grande, BEM grande!- disse Nicole rindo, enquanto ela, Lara e Claire saiam do dormitório deixando a ruiva sozinha, para finalmente se arrumar em paz.

Gina respirou profundamente. "Pelo menos grande você pode apostar que ser" pensou a ruiva com o ultimo comentário da amiga, e deixando tais reflexões de lado resolveu arrumar-se, pegando a escova novamente na mãos, encarou o objeto e respirou decidida a qualquer custo a domar os cabelos.

Após vencer a guerra com os cabelos ruivos vestiu-se. Colocou uma roupa discreta. Uma blusa vinho de manga comprida, saia e sobretudo pretos e um cachecol com as cores da Grifinória. Colocou os sapatos e olhou-se no espelho, ainda faltava algo...Ah havia se esquecido de passar batom, não gostava de batons coloridos, não se sentia bem em pintar a cara, sempre tinha a sensação de estar bem semelhante a uma palhaça, por isso usava uma maquiagem bem discreta, passando assim um brilho nos lábios e o seu usual perfume, que lembrava o cheiro de pêssego.

Respirou fundo, estava na hora, dali a pouco tempo surpreenderia o colégio inteiro. Sorriu determinada, estava pronta para o encontro com Malfoy. A ruiva estava completamente dominada pela vontade de chocar a todos que a julgavam uma criança.

Decidida a mostrar que não era apenas a pequena menina Weasley desceu as escadas, passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda e seguiu em direção ao Saguão de entrada, onde Filch já deveria estar fazendo a chamada dos alunos que iriam para o vilarejo.

* * *

Tomava calmamente seu suco de abóbora, divertindo-se com a curiosidade do amigo, que tentava de qualquer maneira saber quem seria a acompanhante de Malfoy na visita que fariam a Hogsmead dali a poucos minutos. 

-Trevor, pela ultima vez, eu não vou dizer quem ela é! Desista.- disse o loiro calmamente.

Young mostrou-se bastante revoltado, mas não tentou mais descobrir quem era a garota misteriosa. Profundamente inconformado pegou um pedaço de bolo de cenoura e enfiou na boca. Rindo-se da cara do amigo Draco terminou o café da manhã.

Os dois garotos se levantaram, seguindo até o saguão principal, um pouco atrás deles andavam Crabble e Goyle, que não davam a mínima para a mais nova vitima de Malfoy, ao invés disso planejavam o que comprariam na Dedosdemel.

-Isso é uma falta de consideração, o que custa dizer o nome da grifinória?- reclamou o moreno enquanto os dois entravam na fila para sair do castelo.

-Que droga Young! Controle-se! Está parecendo uma daquelas garotas fofoqueiras, que não agüentam um segredo. Você só precisa esperar um pouco e saberá quem é!- respondeu Draco que já estava começando a irritar-se com a curiosidade do garoto.

Depois de Malfoy falar isso Trevor não disse mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto, no momento estava mais interessado em aterrorizar alguns terceiranistas, contando historias mirabolantes sobre a casa dos gritos.

O loiro não pôde segurar a risada quando percebeu que os terceiranistas haviam desistido de visitar o vilarejo graças a Young, e subiam apavorados a escadas, tentando o mais rápido possível chegar a sala comunal de sua casa.

Trevor sorria satisfeito, cheio de si, um de seus passatempos preferidos era amedrontar os pirralhos de Hogwarts. Ainda observando a fulga dos terceiranistas viu _ela_ descendo. Engoliu em seco, Gina estava linda, e nem parecia ter feito muito esforço para isso.

Quando os olhos chocolate da menina cruzaram com as íris acinzentadas de Malfoy ela sorriu e acenou discretamente com a cabeça, cumprimentando o garoto que correspondeu ao aceno da ruiva.

Desviou o olhar da Weasley, para não levantar a suspeita do amigo que agora procurava Milla Harper, uma Cornival que o acompanharia na visita. Finalmente chegou na sua vez, passou por Filch e pela imponente porta de carvalho, saiu da escola. Escorou-se... escorou-se na parede de pedra esperando que uma certa ruiva passasse por ele.

A maioria dos alunos já haviam pegado uma carruagem e seguido para o vilarejo, mais nada da menina Weasley aparecer, cruzou os braços e bufou, se havia uma coisa que odiava era esperar. Passados mais vinte minutos a ruiva finalmente saiu da escola, passou a frente do garoto, lhe deu um olhar significativo e entrou em uma carruagem, Malfoy olhou para os lados,certificando-se que a presença da ruiva havia passado despercebida.

Descruzou os braços e seguiu para a carruagem, aonde uma grifinória o esperava ansiosamente.

* * *

Passou a mão nervosamente sobre o cabelo ruivo pela quarta vez seguida. Cruzou os braços e jogou-se contra o assento almofadado. Respirou profundamente e soltou o ar fortemente pela boca, estava pensando em sair daquela carruagem e arrastar aquele sonserino arrogante para lá quando ele finalmente chegou. 

-Olá Weasley!- exclamou ele cordialmente sorrindo _aquele_ sorriso. Oh, sim..._aquele_ sorriso, Gina sempre ficava impressionada com ele, sempre perguntando-se como um sorriso que não demonstra um sinal de felicidade podia ser tão bonito.

Despertou das próprias reflexões quando percebeu que a carruagem já havia começado a andar. Olhou para o loiro sentado ao seu lado, que ainda apresentava um sorriso sobre os lábios. Sorriu cordialmente e lhe respondeu o comprimento.

- Olá, Malfoy.

- Preparada para desafiar seus amiguinhos?- perguntou ele em um tom debochado.

- Mais do que nunca!- ela respondeu animada, não podia esperar para ver a reação das pessoas.

- Ah, Weasley, temos que acertar mais uma coisa.- disse ele seriamente, a ruiva ergueu a sobrancelha intrigada com a seriedade do sonserino.- Quando sairmos dessa carruagem vamos ter de nos chamar pelo primeiro nome.- falou diretamente, a menina fez uma cara totalmente chocada, então ele continuou.- Não é muito normal um casal se chamar pelos sobrenomes, sabe?- perguntou ele irônico.

-Eu vou ter que te chamar de Draco?!- exclamou ela surpresa.

- E eu chamar vou te chamar de Virginia. Acalme-se...- disse ele ríspido -...eu sei que vai ser bastante esquisito, mas é só para acreditaram que estamos juntos, fique tranqüila é só o primeiro nome...não chegaremos ao ponto de nos tratarmos por aqueles apelidos românticos idiotas.- continuou ele sarcástico.

- Serio?! É uma pena, eu mal podia esperar para te chamar de _"Meu sapinho de chocolate"_ ou _"Meu docinho de abobara"._Você destruiu um grande sonho.- disse a ruiva usando o mesmo tom de Malfoy.

O loiro encarou a menina com uma cara de "Há-Há-Há muito engraçado", e a mesma o fitava com um sorriso maroto sobre os lábios. Mas o contato visual foi logo quebrado, pois a carruagem parou, mostrando que haviam chegado ao vilarejo.

Draco desceu primeiro e ajudou a ruiva a descer. Na entrada de Hogsmead não havia ninguém, o menino sorriu marotamente, como um garoto antes de fazer uma grande travessura e perguntou:

-E então, Virginia, para onde nós vamos?

A garota achou bastante estranho escutar o seu primeiro nome saindo da boca do sonserino, mas ignorou o fato e pôs-se a pensar em um bom lugar para os dois serem vistos juntos. Após um momento de reflexão a ruiva sorriu e exclamou:

-Dedosdemel!

-Otimo.- disse Malfoy e começou a andar, com a grifinória ao seu lado.

Quanto mais se aproximavam do centro da cidade mais pessoas surgiam e encaravam os dois totalmente aterrorizados.

Gina sorria abertamente, já Malfoy apenas mostrava uma expressão de extremo bom humor, a surpresa de todas aquelas pessoas parecia o divertir. Não haviam andado muito quando Malfoy teve uma idéia, encarou a ruiva com uma face enigmática sorrindo maquiavélico, a menina o fitou curiosa, questionava-se sobre no que o sonserino estava pensando quando sentiu a mão gelada de Draco envolver a sua mão direita.

Olhou para o garoto chocada, pôde até sentir sua face corar, o sonserino não conseguiu se controlar e riu, as pessoas que os observavam espantados agora pareciam que iriam cair duros no chão, olhavam-nos tão espantados que pareciam estar cara a cara com Voldemort. Um Weasley e um Malfoy, juntos, de mãos dadas e ainda por cima com o loiro rindo abertamente.   
A ruiva fitou o menino ao seu lado que estava se divertindo em provocar o espanto das pessoas, decidiu diverti-se também, encarou a íris acinzentada de seu par com um brilho infantil nos olhos, um brilho do olhar de uma garotinha, prestes a fazer algo errado, sorriu da mesma forma e soltou a mão do garoto e agarrou-se ao braço dele, juntando a sua mão com a fria mão de Malfoy, e até entrelaçando os dedos. O menino sorriu ao perceber que a ruiva também procurava provocar mais espanto nos bruxos do vilarejo.

Chegaram até o Dedosdemel e entraram, Gina quase teve um ataque de riso quando entrou a loja. Assim que o "casal" cruzou a porta a conversa no estabelecimento morreu, um quintanista sonserino deixou um pacote de Feijõezinhos de diversos sabores cair no chão, chocado, com a boca escancarada nem se dando ao trabalho de recolher o pobre pacote do chão.

A grifinória encarou Malfoy, os dois mal conseguiam conter o riso. Sentaram-se a uma mesa próxima a janela e pediram a uma garçonete estarrecida dois chocolates quentes. Em poucos minutos a loja estava cheia, muitos grupinhos espalhados pelo estabelecimento cochichavam sobre o inesperado casal.

Depois de quase meia hora rindo-se dos fofoqueiros que os observavam curiosamente os dois que já haviam terminado o chocolate e já estavam satisfeitos com a exposição, levantaram-se e saíram da loja.

Votaram a andar de por Hogsmead, apenas para mostrar a todos que estavam juntos, sendo preenchidos de satisfação a cada expressão de espanto que viam (e não foram poucas).

Conversavam animadamente comentando e zombando das mais variadas reações que haviam presenciado até agora. Então de repente Draco virou-se para a ruiva e lhe perguntou:

-E agora, para onde vamos Wea...Virginia?

A menina respirou profundamente e respondeu resignada:

- Três vassouras.

-Já está pronta para encontrar o trio?- perguntou o loiro com uma expressão de extremo desgosto em mencionar aquele grupo de amigos que lhe davam náuseas.

-Sim.- ela sorriu.- Vamos, Draco, vai ser bem divertido.- continuou maliciosamente.

O garoto correspondeu ao sorriso, ofereceu o braço a ela, que sem hesitar aceitou. E assim seguiram para o Três vassouras.

* * *

Andou com a ruiva alegremente ate a sua próxima parada, se divertindo mais a cada minuto ao ver as caras de surpresas que os imbecis da escola faziam quando os viam, e isso estava fazendo muito bem a ele. 

A expressão praticamente aterrorizada dos alunos estava deixando-o com um extremo bom humor, ele e a ruivinha estavam se divertindo (e muito), zombando das pessoas e suas reações, o loiro havia de admitir que a garota estava sendo uma compania bem mais agradável que imaginara.

Agora seu humor que já estava ótimo tinha melhorado, estavam indo ao encontro do trio, ah sim, _O TRIO_. Draco mal podia esperar para provocar seus rivais, esfregar na cara do pobretão que estava saindo com sua irmãzinha e mostrar para o cicatriz que a menina havia o esquecido, trocando-o por alguém bem melhor e superior, um Malfoy!

Mas nem precisou chegar ao pub para encontrar aqueles insuportáveis grifinórios, já que na rua que dava acesso ao bar o casal encontrou o trio, que parecia já ter escutado as mais inesperadas novidades.

O loiro sorriu. Encarou a cena, "que vontade de ter uma maquina para fotografar aquele momento – pensou Draco".

Potter, sua namoradinha e Granger tentavam segurar Weasley que fazia o possível e o impossível para se livrar dos amigos, gritando alguns xingamentos um tanto inaudíveis. O pobretão estava suado e com a face bem vermelha e parecia espumar de raiva, o sorriso do soserino aumentou ao ver o estado do grifinório.

Agora o ruivo havia parado de debater-se contra os amigos, sua expressão tornou-se ainda mais raivosa. Havia notado a presença de Malfoy. Fitou-o cheio de ódio, e o cicatriz não deixava para menos. Draco apenas encarou Gina que lhe sorriu e disse um tanto nervosa:

-É agora.

O garoto não soube por que fez isso, mas parecia ter sido tomado por algo, alguma força, o que quer que tenha sido era algo estranho...antes de poder evitar o próprio gesto passou a mão sobre o rosto da menina, acariciando-lhe a face, que tomara uma leve tonalidade vermelha, achou tal reação adorável, beijou-lhe a testa e disse em seu ouvido:

-Fique tranqüila.- ele falou suavemente, sorrindo ao perceber que a sua aproximação havia causado arrepios na garota.

Quebrou o contato com a ruiva para observar o trio, neste momento Granger e Luna tentavam segurar Weasley e Potter, o moreno havia se juntado ao amigo na tentativa de alcançar o sonserino, os dois praticamente espumavam de raiva e encaravam-no com um brilho bastante assassino nos olhos.

Sorriu desafiadoramente fitando Potter, que mal podia conter o ódio, e sem deixar de olhar o cicatriz nos olhos passou o braço sobre os ombros da ruiva, e aproximou-a dele.

Essa foi a gota d'água, o irmão da grifinória soltou-se dos braços da amiga e correu até Malfoy que sorria debilmente para ele.

Agarrou o sonserino pelo colarinho e praticamente rosnou:

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Passeando por Hogsmead, sabe estou com uma vontade de tomar uma cerveja amanteigada, na verdade nós estamos não é Virginia?- falou o sonserino com aquela voz arrastada e sarcástica que lhe era habitual.

-É, Draco.- disse a ruiva sorrindo, o sorriso se alargou mais ainda em sua face ao ver a expressão de total espanto do irmão, que repetiu baixinho para si mesmo _"Draco?!"-_Eu estou congelando, uma boa cerveja amanteigada seria uma ótima idéia agora.- continuou ela como se tomar cerveja amanteigada com um sonserino, ainda mais um Malfoy fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Gina você só pode estar sob algum feitiço!- exclamou o ruivo aterrorizado, encarando a garota como se visse uma pessoa mentalmente desequilibrada, a grifinória deu uma gostosa risada.- Malfoy, eu vou quebrar a sua cara!- urrou ele virando-se para o sonserino.

O loiro retirou bruscamente as mãos do Weasley de sua blusa e disse calmamente:

- Eu acho que não.

O ruivo olhou para o sonserino cheio de ira e jogou-se contra ele, Malfoy abaixou-se para evitar que seu rosto fosse acertado pelos socos que o irmão enfurecido da ruivinha tentava lhe dar. Encostou as mãos no tronco do rival e lançou-o no chão.

Neste momento a rua estava lotada de curiosos que assistiam a briga. Trevor não demorou a chegar, abandonando Milla Harper, atravessou a multidão e aproximou-se de Draco sorrindo maliciosamente. Disse para o amigo de forma que apenas ele pudesse escutar:

-"tima escolha!

O loiro retribuiu o sorriso e respondeu:

-Eu sei.

Não puderam conversar mais, pois o Weasley já havia se levantado e Potter finalmente se libertou da amiga e da namorada que o seguravam, e corria direto para o sonserino.

Young sorriu marotamente, divertindo-se com a situação fitou o amigo e jogou-se contra ruivo, enfrentando seus golpes, o menino tentava alcançar Malfoy, mas logo teve de desistir e lutar contra Trevor mesmo, deixando o loiro livre, pronto para enfrentar o menino que sobreviveu.

O grifinório chegou bufando de raiva, Draco que não podia estar aproveitando mais o seu dia começou um diálogo:

-Olá Potter.

-O que você esta fazendo saindo com esse cretino, Gina?- perguntou o moreno sem tirar os olhos de Malfoy.

-Isso realmente não é da sua conta Harry.- respondeu a garota calmamente.

-O que você tem na cabeça?! Esse é o Malfoy, lembra-se? Aquele menino arrogante que sempre humilhou você e sua família! Você não sabe o que está fazendo!

-Eu não sou uma criança, Potter!- exclamou a ruiva começando a alterar-se.

-Ah não é?- gritou o cicatriz que estava mais alterado que Gina.- Pois está agindo exatamente como uma!

Neste momento o grifinório não pôde dizer mais nada, pois o punho fechado de Malfoy acertou em cheio seu queixo.

-Cale a boca, Potter!- disse ele ríspido cheio de desdém, vendo o menino cair na rua do vilarejo.

Não demorou muito o moreno havia se levantado e preparava-se para revidar o golpe mais Luna e Hermione chegaram para o deter, gritando compulsivamente tentando acalmar o garoto.

Já estava pronto para atacar grifinório novamente quando uma certa ruivinha o segurou pelo braço e disse:

-Vamos, Draco.

O garoto olhou um tanto desapontado para a ruiva, era até desumano tirar de Malfoy uma chance de quebra a cara de Potter, mais devido ao olhar suplicante da ruiva resiguinou-se e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, mostrando que iria com a ela.

Cutucou Trevor que tentava conter Rony, segurando-o. O garoto inclinou a cabeça para Malfoy que disse secamente:

-Já chega.

O moreno olhou para ele um tanto contrariado, estava divertindo-se com a confusão, mas não discutiu, largou o ruivo perto de Hermione que o segurou evitando que o grifinório corresse atrás de Draco.

Trevor saiu com Gina e o amigo, despedindo-se dos dois na porta do Três vassouras, e após isso saiu à procura da covirnal que abandonara por causa da briga, mas não sem antes dizer sorrindo marotamente:

-Converso com você depois, Draco.

O loiro revirou os olhos e fitou a ruiva pelo canto do olho, a menina sorria, não pode conter que um sorriso também surgisse em seus lábios.

Finalmente entraram no pub, sentaram-se em uma mesa no canto do bar. Assim que se sentou na cadeira a ruiva exclamou:

-Foi ótimo! Perfeito!

O loiro sorriu e disse:

-Não foi um sacrifício muito grande bater no Potter...

-Mas mesmo assim eu te agradeço, você foi excelente!- falou a menina animada, fintando ele com um grande sorriso na face, a grfinória pareceu não se segurar e abraçou Malfoy.

Draco pareceu desconcertado com tal demonstração de carinho, não estava acostumado com elas. Olhou um tanto desconfortável para a garota e disse:

-Er...não...foi nada.

A ruiva pereceu perceber o que tinha feito tarde demais, e assim corou levemente. Draco achou adorável a imagem dela corando. "Como era bela". Pensou no mesmo instante que a fitava intensamente com as íris azuis para logo um sorriso se formar em seus lábios finos. Gina correspondeu sorrindo animada.

- Bom, que tal nós finamente tomarmos aquelas benditas cervejas amanteigadas?- perguntou ela quebrando o clima que havia sido formado entre os dois.

- "tima idéia.- respondeu o garoto rapidamente - Eu vou lá no balcão buscar.- concluiu ele cavalheiro.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima ao balcão esperando ser atendido, como em todas as visitas a Hogsmead, o bar estava lotado. Muitos alunos se espremiam em frente do balcão tentando de alguma forma ser atendido por Madame Rosemerta.

Foi preciso apenas Draco se aproximar para que um grupo de alunos se apertasse ainda mais, deixando para Malfoy um confortável espaço. Sorrindo arrogante esperou, e não teve de esperar muito para fazer seu pedido.

- Duas cervejas amanteigadas.- pediu ele com a voz arrastada cheia de tédio, sem nem encarar Madame Rosemerta.

Saiu de lá sorrindo ao ver um quartanista ser praticamente esmagado pela pequena multidão de alunos que ainda tentavam obter suas bebidas.

Caminhava tranqüilamente de volta a mesa onde havia deixado uma certa ruivinha esperando-o, mas sua trajetória foi abruptamente interrompida, seu queixo caiu levemente, deixando a boca um tanto aberta.

Recuperou a compostura rapidamente e tratou de fechar a boca, um Malfoy nunca perde a pose, o loiro tinha de fazer juz ao sobrenome, pôs sua habitual expressão arrogante na face e falou com desdém exacerbado:

-Olá Balk.- disse ele friamente para a ex-namorada.

Halle estava abraçada a Ryan Slater, um setimanista covirnal , e sorriu triunfante ao ver Draco, principalmente desacompanhado.

-Olá Malfoy.- disse ela com uma voz um tanto arrogante, mais que não chegava aos pés do sonserino logo a sua frente.- Ora, Draco...- Balk praticamente silabou o seu nome, ele sentiu um enjôo e seu estômago embrulhou, apenas por ser chamado pelo primeiro nome por aquela...er...garota-...duas cervejas amanteigadas? Está com tanta sede assim?

Sentiu-se como nunca havia sentido antes, bem idiota. Engoliu em seco e olhou para as mãos que seguravam dois copos de cerveja amanteigada. É uma cena um tanto humilhante uma pessoa aparentemente sozinha carregar duas bebidas.

Maldição! Não podia fazer o papel ridículo de parecer estar sozinho e na primeira visita ao vilarejo depois do rompimento do namoro. Respirou lentamente tentando relaxar a mente e agir de alguma maneira para sair dessa situação um tanto desconfortável.

Não achou nenhuma solução, fitou a garota a sua frente que sorria abertamente. Colocou os copos em uma mesa que encontrava-se ao seu lado e abriu a boca para falar algo quando foi interrompido.

Sentiu algo macio encostar em seus lábios, fechou os olhos e sentiu o calor que aqueles lábios que o beijavam emanavam. Passou os braços em torno da cintura da dona daquela boca tão macia, aproximou-a dele, entreabriu os lábios, na esperança de aprofundar o contato, porém isso não foi possível, o beijo havia sido interrompido por quem o iniciou.

Afastou-se da garota e abriu os olhos e viu quem já imaginava; Gina sorrindo de orelha à orelha, um brilho maroto percorreu suas íris chocolate ela piscou para o loiro.

O sonserino retribuiu o sorriso, colocando as mãos no bolso esperando para ver o que a ruivinha iria fazer. A mesma colocou-se ao lado de Malfoy, beijou-lhe o rosto e disse:

- Draco, querido, porque você estava demorando tanto?- perguntou ela inocentemente.

- Desculpe-me, Virginia, é que me encontrei com Halle...

A grifinória virou o rosto para a morena que a olhava cheia de desdém logo a sua frente. Colocou a melhor expressão de surpresa que podia sobre a face e exclamou falsamente:

- Oh, Halle, não tinha te visto aí.- seu sorriso alargou, pois Malfoy havia passado os braços envolta de sua cintura, enlaçando-a e a deixando ainda mais próxima de si.- Como vai?- perguntou mostrando-se falsamente amigável.

A menina não respondeu à pergunta da grifinória apenas bufou empurrou os dois e saiu empurrando todo mundo a sua frente, não sem entes dizer enravecidamente:

- Arrumem um quarto!

Draco e Gina fitaram-se por alguns segundos e sorriram satisfeitos.

-Você foi perfeita.- falou ele diretamente.

-Brigada.- sorriu satisfeita.

O loiro contiunuou sorrindo triunfante, mostrando-se satisfeito com o inesperado encontro com a ex-namorada. Pegou a cerveja que havia depositado na mesa ao lado e ainda com um belo sorriso sobre os lábios perguntou:

- Vamos voltar para nossa mesa, _querida_?

**NA:**

Oiê, gentem...e ae blx? Hu-hu... olha eu sei ki demorei pra posta essa cap...mais fazer u ke?

Eu assumo levanto os braços sou uma autora incompetente...e bemmmm lerda... Ainda bem ki minha betinha é rápida...e apesar de tah em época de prova beto esse cap em uns 3 dias...ai ai eu amu minha betinha...

Mudandu de assunto...E ae gostaram do cap? **Comentem!!** Esse cap é em homenagem de Nani Potter e Carol Malfoy Potter...amu vcs!!!

Brigadu kem comentou no ultimu cap: Carol Malfoy Potter ti dolu; Miaka timpow a Gina jah teve namoradus enton jah sabe bja; Kika Felton-87; Sarah Evans e ae conseguiu postar?; FabiVlw...espero ki tenha gostadu desse kap...e continue gostandu da minha ficzinha; Nina Potter tah baummm eu vou tentar criar vergonha na cara e postar mais rapidu

Kem naum comentou comenta!! Bajum....ate u cap7

**Tami.Vi**


End file.
